In the prior art, a connector assembly generally comprises a connector plug and a connector receptacle mated with the connector plug. A plurality of receptacle contacts are provided in the receptacle, and a plurality of plug contacts are provided in the plug. When the plug is inserted into the receptacle in a predetermined correct posture, the plug contacts electrically connect to the receptacle contacts. However, if the plug is inserted into the receptacle in an incorrect posture, as shown in FIG. 1, it may cause a disadvantageous condition where a bottom edge of the plug presses and damages the receptacle contacts in the receptacle.